


Drawn to you

by Dumefan



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumefan/pseuds/Dumefan
Summary: kiwi hides in miriams house from a group of rather willing omegas.





	Drawn to you

It was the worst time of the year. Summer.  
Everything was bright and scorching hot, but worst of all. It was mating season, which meant not only did you have to suffer unbearable heat on the outside. But as well on the inside. 

On a day much like this one, there was this festival that was always held in Delphi. Alpha's, beta's and omega's gathered to mingle, flirt and try to court someone in order to find the one, and possibly settle down.

Miriam never bothered going to these festivals. She was too busy brewing potions, and frankly, she just didnt wanna go.  
Her sweet grandma always pestered her about it, how nice it was to have someone special in your life and guilt-tripping about how she wanted to have grandchildren.  
'im not getting younger miriam' saphy would always say.  
Today was different though. No teasing, no pestering. Early this morning, saphy pronounced she would take a trip to Langtree to collect some herbs. Miriam wondered why, considering they already stocked up on ingredients yesterday.  
Grandma saphy payed her no mind, Simply laughing as she bid her goodbyes and walked of.  
Miriam didnt think much about it later and simply continued with her brewing. 

It was noon and her heat was starting to get annoying. She huffed angerly as she whipped her potion a bit too hard, accidently ruining her potion. Three hours work, down the drain. Miriam decided it was a perfect time to take a break from her busy day. Cleaning out her cauldron, her mind decided to wander to her dearest friend. Wondering if they are faring better than her. Her thoughts were interrupted by frantic banging on the front door.  
"miriam!" came a familiar voice from the other side. Speak of the devil. She could smell his scent faintly as she sauntered up to the door, but didnt open it. Normally she would let him in like any other day, but today wasnt any other day.   
"what?" she called.  
"their after me! Please open the door!" she heard from the other side. She opened the door, confused. "who-" was all she got out before kiwi darted inside and under her table, hiding. Even more confused she looked outside to see about a dosen people come close to her front yard, all omegas. Miriam huffed angerly as she stepped outside, closing and locking the door behind her.   
She grabbed her brom and growled.   
"get away from my house!"  
Many stopped moving, a few tried to sneak closer to try and barter with the witch.   
The small crowd whined 'please' and 'just one go'   
One even suggested they could share.   
Miriam eyes glowed as she summoned forth her lightning and struck it down near the small group. As a final warning. They scattered and left quickly after that.

The nerve of some people, miriam thought as she went back inside. She locked the door shut, just in case one stragler didnt get her message.   
"alright, Their gone." she spoke as she leaned against the door frame. Waiting for him to crawl out under the table. He was out of breath the poor bard. He must have been chased from Delphi to here. Kiwi got up and rested against a chair, letting out a sigh of relief.   
" wanna tell me what that was about?" miriam asked as she handed him a glass of water. Kiwi let out a small laugh, gratefully accepted the gass as he quickly downed it. He seemed to have calmed down now.   
"ah, well. I was simply enjoying a fine stroll through Delphi, and i quess some people there knew who i was?" he answered. Miriam nodded.   
Kiwi had managed to become a bit of a celebrity after the whole world ending dilemma. It didnt help that he was also the permanent lead-singer in Delphi's hottest band that was taking the world by storm.   
" and so they, uh they asked me a question. I politly said no, one thing lead to another and now im here!" Kiwi finished.   
Miriam sighed. Of course this would happen, it was bound to. Someone cant just get fameous without attracting a few suitors.   
"well, their gone now. I could fly you back to Langtree-"   
"NO!" was Kiwi's very quick response as he was now standing. He quickly scrambled to compose himself.   
"i m-mean, they might still be around! Could i please stay?" he begged.  
Miriam let out a very audible sigh as she stared at him, annoyed. He simply looked back pleadingly. She knew it wasnt a good idea for him to stay. Especially when he smelled the way he did.   
But it would be cruel to throw her friend to the hyenas, and a small burning piece of herself didnt want him to leave anyway.  
"ugh. Fine, but no funny business!"  
Instantly his smile was back.   
"thank you miriam! I wont cause any problems!"   
He said as he sat down again.  
"uhuh, sure. Just stay over there while i fix this."  
She huffed as she carries on cleaning her cauldron.

As kiwi watched miriam do her thing, he couldnt help but blush. The truth is that he didnt come to Delphi for a simple stroll. He came with one single thing in mind: to court a witch. Now, he had never done this before, so all of this was new. He had stopped at Delphi's public library to study a bit on the subject. That was then he accidentally gathered the crowd of overly interested omega's. Even with all the commotion he did learn a few notes. He started to ramble them up in his brain. Step one, get into the nest, which he did. Step two, gain their attention, which was really easy to do.  
"what happened to your cauldron?" the bard asked.   
"i messed up a potion, and now im paying the price for it." she answered.   
Step three, prove your usefull.   
"want some help? Four hands are better than two!" he offered. She glanced his direction, seeming to think about it. After a moment of hesitation, she agreed.   
"sure. You can keep scrubbing the bottom of the cauldron whilst i get some more water."   
"Sounds like a plan!" he jumped up and got to work. As miriam walked past him, he got a whiff of her scent. It was sweet.  
Step four, woo them. As miriam came back with a small bucket of water and an extra brush, they started to clean the messy cauldron. Kiwi hummed a soft tune as he worked on the inside, glancing up now and then to steal a peak of the witch. He was wrecking his brain on what to do. There were many ways to woo someone. Presents, sweet words.  
"so, whats the real reason your here in Delphi?"   
He stopped humming as his mind screeched to a halt. "what do you mean?" he asked nervously, fidgeting a bit. He was met with a very deadpanned look from miriam that said she didnt buy any of his escuses.   
"bull, one does not simply waltz into Delphi during this time of year. Now you can tell me the truth? Or i'll throw you out." she growled, and the bard knew there were no other choise but come clean. 

"so.. I might not be here for a simple for a simple stroll." he spoke, ignoring his work more and more in favor to look at miriam. Watching her reactions as she continued to scrub the out side while still listening to him.   
"i came also to.. Court someone." he saw how she stopped scrubbing for a second, before she kept going. "who?" she asked, As if she didnt mind what so ever. "well." the bard continued.   
"she's really smart, and really pretty. She brave, doesnt take guff from anyone and knows exactly what she wants." he watched as she tried to figure out who he was talking about, eyebrows furrowed. She seemed to have neglected the cauldron to focus on her thoughts.   
" she can be really grumpy, and she might snarl at you but she's really kind and loving once you get to know her." he saw how she stopped scrubbing all together. She glanced up meeting his eyes questioningly. He smiled.   
"she has beautifull cyan hair, and a really cute nose!" he saw her blush as it had become clear to her on who he was talking about. He gently and slowly cupped one of her hands.   
"and her smile, it shines so bright it makes the moon, stars and sun jealous." he saw her turn away, blushing. He felt his own cheek turn a crismon shade.  
"do you really mean all that?" she asked hopefully. The bard nodded he had slowly but surely scooched past the cauldron, and was now almost sitting right next to her. She had noticed this, of course, but did nothing to stop him.  
"i meant everything i said. And.." he fidget nervously. ".. If she'll have me? I would do everything within my power to make her smile every day." miriam looked up, to meet his waiting gaze. He felt her fingers intertwine with his as she slowly leaned into him, hugging him.  
" I'll have you." she mumbled quietly. The bard was giddy with joy, hugging her tightly as he nuzzled her hair. It smelled like strawberries!  
"you made me the happiest bard alive!" he almost shouted out of joy. Miriam made a small giggle as she hugged back, giving him a small peck on his cheek. Kiwi, of course, responded in kind as he kissed every inch of her face. He stopped however on her lips. Their kiss started to get heated as their hands started to roam. Parting to catch their breath. Kiwi asked miriam if she wanted to go further. "yes." she was now sitting on top of his lap, both her legs straddling him. Both their heat growing deep within them, and as their hips accidentally grinded against each other. A gasp escaped both their lips. They started to slowly grind against each other, both desperate for whats to come. Miriam was the first to break their heated display. "wait." she panted. Slightly pushing the bard back. He looked confused, but stopped whatever he was doing.  
"i need to get something." she got up and walked over to her potion shelf. The bard got up as well, noticing how tight his pants had become. He coughed, feeling a bit embarrased.  
She turned around holding a pink potion vial, pouring half of its contents into bards glass and kept the other half.  
"drink this." she handed him his now half full glass. "what does it do?" he asked.  
" listen, i love you but im not really ready for kids. This will make it so we dont have to worry about it."  
"oh, ok!" he chugged the whole thing, and regretted it. It tasted horrid. Miriam tried not to snicker at the bards expression.  
"i was gonna warn you about the taste."  
"of course you were." he joked, letting out a final shudder. Miriam took hold of his hand and led him up the stairs towards her room.

Kiwi closed the door behind him, as he turned around he could feel his heart leap as he saw miriam undress. She pulled off her dress and revealed her almost naked back, and he could see a rather large scar, almost covering her whole lower back. Gently, he snaked his arms around her, hugging her close to him. His lips tracing her neck, nibbling here and there. Miriam huffed, shivering with anticipation. She spinned around in his grasp, and shared another searing hot kiss with the bard. She pulled back and whispered. "undress and lie down." kiwi did just that, stripping down to only his underwear and laid down on her bed. Looking up to see miriam straddle him once more, their lips met once more as both their tongues explore each others mouths. Kiwi's hands started roaming once more, albeit with more of an destination this time. His right gently cupped one of her breasts, and his left had started to slowly snake down to her thighs. A small moan escaped her lips and she started to grind against him again, a bit more forcefully than before. Miriam could feel how unbearable wet she was, her body screaming at her, begging her to mate. A low almost primal sound left her as she nibbled kiwis lower lip.

Kiwi was unbearably turned on. Every little movement, every little sound from the witch made him twitch down below. He slid his hand under her bra and softly pinched one of her nipples. He felt her squirm on top of him, resulting in her grinding down hard. He felt the urge to thrust with her motions, but he kept himself under control. They stopped once more as miriam got up from a very flustered bard, who let out a needy whine from the loss. He watched as miriam slowly and nervously removed her two last pieces of clothing. Kiwi was certain he was in heaven, infront of him stood the most beautifull witch he ever laid his eyes upon. His hand were on his underwear, eager to strip of the small piece of clothing, but he was stopped by her own hands.  
"dont, I want to do that." she said. Now kneeling between his legs, she slowly pulled back his underwear, freeing his length.

He wasnt big, but he wasnt small ether. Miriam got back on the bard, giving him a kiss as her wet and now free core grind down on his hard pole. Kiwi moaned as his hips jolted as the new hot pleasure ran through him. He suddenly felt a hand on him, he glanced up to see miriam aiming him into her opening. She looked nervous as she fiddled around with him. Her soft hands felt amazing. "you ready?" she asked. He nodded vigorsly, he was more than ready. Slowly she allowed herself to slowly slide him into her. She was a virgin, but thanks to all the wettness, it went smoothly. And it felt amazing. Miriam let out a long moan. Slowly she started to rise and fall, small moans left her as she worked up a rhythm. Kiwi moaned as well, his hand comfortably placed on her hip, his own joining hers.  
"m- miriam, this f- feels- oh golly!" the bard managed to get out between his moans and whimpers. Their speed starting to gradually increase and miriam bended down to catch his lips, releasing a moan into his mouth.

This felt amazing, so amazing that kiwi could already feel himself tipping over the edge. He tried to warn miriam "miriam, w-wai-" but he came as soon as those words left him, filling her up. She almost paniced but then remember the potion he chugged downstairs. They stopped for a moment as miriam watched as he came down from his orgasm. "you came really quickly." she stated. She gained a whine from the now very red bard. "sorry, its just that you felt so good," he said between breaths. "you didnt finish?" he asked.  
She didnt. "no, but its fine. I ca-aAH!" she was cut of by the bard thrusting upwards with his suprisingly still hard penis, hitting her g-spot in the progress. He kept thrusting, hitting her over and over in the same spot with shocking speed. Considering she was still stradling him.  
Miriam was a moaning mess. The bard fell backwards as he kept up the thrusting, looking up to watch miriam become more disheveled by the second.

Just seeing her, flustered with her eyes closed made him harder by the second. She leaned down, "h-harder" she moaned into his ear, and he did. Suprising her once more by flipping their position and kept up his quick thrusting, now with extra room to move around. He was met by a rather loud pleased whine from her as she locked her legs around his waist. Her moaning got louder as she neared her own orgasm.  
"kiwi! im- im!" he sped up his thrusts, as he was nearing his second orgasm but he was determinant to make her cum first as he thumbed down on her clit. Her legs bucked as she screamed, having her crashing orgasm electrifying every nerve in her body. As he felt her squeeze him, he came for the second time that day.

They stayed still, both embracing each other. He slowly pulled out of her and slumbed on top of her. Tired and well spent. She didnt complain as she snuggled deeper into his hold, both heaving after air. It was still noon, but she couldnt give a hoot about it as sleep slowly crept up on her.  
Kiwi seemed to have the same idea as he too didnt bother to keep his eyes open, but before going to sleep he leaned in and placed a kiss on the witch's lips. Miriam responded in kind and they both fell asleep.

Later, around midnight, grandma sapphire had come home from her "ingredient" trip to Langtree to noticed a half full potion vial stand on the diner table. Quietly she made her way upstairs to her room, but not before glancing into miriams room. She was pleased to find miriam and one more sleeping in her bed. She would love to hear how their evening went in the morning over some pancakes.


End file.
